Moi, Sakura
by Recif
Summary: [Fic finie]Annonce à lire en fin de fic. Merci
1. Prologue

Série: Naruto

Titre: Moi, Sakura

Genre: romance, OOC

Couple: ... a venir mais ça sera hétéro

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent a Masashi Kishimoto ( T-T )

Note de l'auteur: Bon voici un tout petit prologue de ma deuxième fic, malgré mon goût certain pour le yaoi et bien je me lance dans l'hétéro (faut bien essayer plusieurs style nan??) C'est peut-être à cause de ça que je n'aurai pas beaucoup de lecteur ...., mais là j'ai une idée de fic qui me trotte depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas être écrite... Obstinée? Moi? surement

Bref même si ce n'est qu'un prologue vous êtes autorisés à laisser une petite review "

Situation de l'histoire par rapport au manga : leger spoil .... La menace Orochimaru a disparu après l'attaque de Konoha pendant l'examen Chuunin. Le village se reconstruit laissant derrière lui le 3ième Hokage.

Oo Une petite voix me disait _lance toi!_ Oo

- " Kakashi-senseï vous êtes en retard !!!! "

- " Gomen, gomen j'avais égaré mon livre. "

Naruto, Sasuke et moi on se regarde perplexe et le baka de l'équipe 7 se mets a poursuivre l'ero senseï ...

Je regarde la scène amusée et me retourne vers Sasuke...celui-ci ne semble plus être sur Terre depuis bien longtemps, la brise joue dans ses cheveux devenu long depuis quelques années... ses cheveux si noir, tranchent avec la paleur de son visage, irréel....il me semble irréel...

Malgré les années en commune depuis la création de notre équipe, je n'ai pas réussi a me rapprocher de lui, je commence a me lasser... Est ce qu'un jour il répondra a mes mots doux au lieu de son habituel " hn " ?

- "Sakura, ça va? "

Naruto me regarde ... inquiet ... c'est vrai qu'à force de ruminer ses idées mon visage s'est assombri... je lui sourit et cours rejoindre Kakashi et Sasuke; cheminant déjà vers le camp d'entraînement.

Oo Que faire? Oo

L'exercice de Kakashi-senseï est redoutable, il veut tester nos réserves de chakkra. Je suis déjà K.O alors que mes coéquipiers semblent infatiguables, concentrant leur chakkra dans leurs jambes ils marchent sur la surface de l'eau.

Naruto a l'air à l'aise ...c'est bizarre, normalement c'est toujours lui qui est a la traîne et qui a du mal a comprendre les consignes, alors que là il se débrouille....mieux ... que Sasuke.

J'observe le blond dans son excercice, il a beaucoup grandi depuis la mort de l'hokage...ses cheveux sont aussi long que ceux de Sasuke, à croire que c'est à la mode. mais je dois reconnaître que ça lui va bien. Plus j'y pense et plus je remarque que le physique de mes coéquipiers sont à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Un blond, un brun...un soleil, un astre lunaire...

Une expression m'interpelle... un froncement de sourcil de la part de Sasuke...un soupir ?!? Que se passe t'il?

Oo _Action _et ... Oo

Exaspéré!! Voilà l'expression de son regard! Mais pourquoi? Je scrute ses moindres gestes et ses expressions qui passent sur son visage.

Naruto...? Naruto est la cause de son brusque changement de comportement... j'ai l'impression qu'il en est ... _jaloux_ ?

L'éternel baka a dominé l'élite dans cet excercice...

Oo _Réaction_ Oo


	2. Chapitre 1

Série: Naruto

Titre: Moi, Sakura...

Genre: romance, OOC

Couple: ... a venir mais ça sera hétéro

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent a Masashi Kishimoto ( T-T )

Réponse aux review:

Maaya: la gourde a été réparée merci

sakura007: merci pour ton petit mot, je sais que t'es une fan du couple sakura/sasuke, mais pour cette fic je ne promet aucun couple à personne... vous verrez bien

lostin972: Oo ouah j'ai le droit au célèbre questionnaire de lostin 

Bon je vais pas répondre a toutes tes questions, ( c'est pour le suspense mdr ), le choix du point de vue de Sakura, bah vi c'est un choix judicieux ( s'autofelicite ) et puis c'est surtout au niveau de la narration que c'est plus facile ,l'écriture ce n'est pas mon point fort (d'ailleurs désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe ) En tout cas après cette histoire, je ne sais pas si je serais encore vivante... voilà pour les infos

Petite Note: Mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs, gomen, mais je pense poster assez souvent des chapitres donc ça devrait compenser

Oo Qui, quoi, où, par quels moyens, pourquoi, comment, quand ? Oo

Aujourd'hui encore, le soleil brille à Konoha, un temps idéal pour une journée sans mission. Je souris à cette idée , une petite séance de shopping s'impose.

- "Bonne journée Sakura, et ne rentre pas trop tard. "

Je fais un signe de la main à ma mère et sors dans la rue. Le village est en ébullition, les marchands ont sorti leurs plus beaux étalages... fruits, légumes, robes, tissus et bijoux se côtoient dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Les gens se font plus curieux les jours de marché, ils observent, tâtent, marchandent ... L'excitation est palpable.

Je me mêle aux gens, la bonne humeur m'envahit.

-" Baka! Baka! Baka! "

-" Je ne suis pas un baka!! "

- " Pourquoi tu fais fuir toutes les jeunes filles ? B-A-K-A !"

- " J'établis un périmètre de sécurité ! Ero senseï ! "

Je détourne la tête vers les deux voix bien connues... Jiraya et Naruto se disputent en plein milieu de la rue , deux surexcités ensembles ...ça fait des ravages. Je m'approche d'eux , souriante.

- " Naruto-kun, Jiraya-sama, comment allez vous? "

- " Ah Sakura-chan tu es là ! "

- " Hrem, Naruto je te laisse avec ta petite amie, amusez vous bien et .... ne faites pas de bêtise .... "

Naruto prends une belle couleur tomate et bafouille quelques mots d'excuse et lance un mauvais regard à Jiraya.

- ....

- "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!! Sale vicieux ! "

- " Mais non mademoiselle, je vous jure il y a quelque chose qui est entré dans votre décolleté ... "

Baffe

-" Aïe ... "

Naruto me regarde, désespéré et lâche un " irrécupérable " .

Oo Qu'en penseras tu ? Oo

On marche depuis 10 minutes environ, l'un à côté de l'autre, lui parlant à une vitesse folle, moi écoutant sagement .... Naruto est tout le contraire de Sasuke... il déballe sa joie de vivre et vous la communique sans gêne. Il ressemble aux rayons du soleil ...

Sans trop comprendre comment, je me retrouve devant un bol fumant de ramen, Naruto est vraiment prévisible , à par le ramen je me demande ce qu'il mange d'autres ... ramen le matin, ramen le midi, ramen le soir : yurk overdose de ramen !

- " Sakura-chan tout va bien? Tu as l'air ailleurs."

Il est aussi drôlement perspicace ...

- " Hum , c'est juste qu'en ce moment je me pose beaucoup de questions sur mes ... sentiments..."

- ...

- " Je suis un peu fatiguée de cette relation à sens unique... tu ... tu en pense quoi ? "

Il manque de s'étouffer avec son deuxième bol de ramen, chassez le naturel et il revient au galop ...

- " Euhhhh... pour être franc je ne comprends pas ce que tu apprécie chez Sasuke, il ne se soucis de personne à part de lui même. "

J'observe son visage, pour une fois il a l'air d'être sérieux.

- " Je ne comprends pas trop ton choix... mais tu sais je serai toujours là pour t'encourager même si "

- " Si quoi ??? "

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, pour cause, Sasuke viens de rentrer dans le restaurant et marche vers nous. Il nous regarde à peine et commande son repas. L'atmosphère s'est tout d'un coup alourdie.

- " Bon je vais te laisser, merci de m'avoir écouté Naruto-kun , Sasuke-kun bon appétit ... "

- " Hn "

- " A demain Sakura-chan ! "

Je sors du restaurant non sans avoir regardé une dernière fois mes coéquipiers.

Oo Demain, tout commence ... Oo

Une petite review ??? chibi eyes 


	3. Chapitre 2

Série: Naruto

Titre: Moi, Sakura...

Genre: romance, OOC

Couple: ... a venir mais ça sera hétéro

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent a Masashi Kishimoto ( T-T )

_Note :_ désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai été occupée pendant pas mal de temps ... mais pendant les vacances j'ai pu écrire la suite ... sans avoir le net ... voilà donc le chapitre 2 écrit dans le train le 18/12/04 ... c'était pas des conditions excellentes ... vous imaginez la fille a côté de vous qui lit ce que vous marquez ???... c'était un peu l'horreur mais bon .... N'oubliez pas une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir :-)

_Réponse aux reviews : _

lostin972 : euh tu sais à bordeaux fait pas vraiment beau tout le temps T-T pas comme dans mon île T-T

réponses a tes questions... Naruto se ruine avec les ramens mais il a surtout des tickets resto mdr pour un autre couple ... hum y aura une allusion ... Sasuke sans axe ???!!! impossible ! Jiraya ... tellement pervers ... une seule fille ne lui suffit pas ...

merci pour tes reviews c'est toujours hilarant a lire kisu

Calliope la muse : voilà la suite ! merci pour avoir laissé une review de la grande Calliope ! pour les couples ça va venir ne t'inquiète pas.

Dark-lee : merci pour ta review

Marionnette : hum ben là j'ai fait beaucoup moins vite pour poster ce chapitre, le OOC c'est normal je l'ai signalé a tous mes début de chapitre ... c'est pas facile de garder la psychologie des personnages et puis on peut bien divaguer nan ?? mdr merci pour tes encouragements et voilà la suite !

Cassandra : euhhhh 3 chapitres d'un coup ça fera beaucoup ! En voilà déjà un ... bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2

Depuis l'attaque d'Orochimaru, le village essaye de se reconstruire petit à petit. Le 5ème Hokage a été désigné .... Tsunade-sama .... mais elle ressemble a tout sauf a un hokage... Elle a un physique irréprochable on la qualifie même de "pulpeuse" ... Même si je ne la connais que très peu, elle impose le respect dès le premier regard. J'ai pu avoir un aperçu de sa force et de ses jutsus médicaux ....ça m'a bluffée.

Tout cela m'a encourager à travailler beaucoup plus , Kakashi-senseï est d'accord avec moi : mes capacités mentales sont excellentes il ne manque plus qu'a améliorer ma force physique ...

" 10 ... 11 ... 12 ... "

Je regarde mes poings ... ensanglantés ...

Lee-kun m'a donné un programme d'entraînement, mais là vu l'état de mes mains j'ai des doutes quant à son efficacité....

_" Frappe un tronc d'arbre jusqu'à ton épuisement "_

C'est peut-être une méthode trop radicale pour moi ...

- " Tes mains sont dans un sale état ... "

- " ... "

Je reconnais sa voix ... toujours discret ... je ne l'ai même pas entendu arriver ... Sasuke se tient là devant moi.

oO Toi qui de ton regard m'a ensorcelée... Oo

Je cache mes mains honteusement derrière mon dos.

- " Sasuke-kun tu viens t'entraîner ? "

- " Hn "

Sans me prévenir il me prend la main et là mon esprit s'emballe ...

- " Sakura-chan ... tu sais je dois t'avouer qu'en fait ... même si je ne le montre pas souvent ...

Oh mon dieu !!! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ????? Est ce qu'il serait en train de me faire ....

- " Sakura-chan ... je tiens énormément à toi, en fait je ... je ..."

... sa déclaration ?!

- " Je t'aime. "

- " ... pour une meilleure efficacité de tes coups, il faut que tes premières phalanges fassent un angle exact de 90 degrés avec ta main ... "

- " ... "

- " et alors ta puissance de frappe sera maximale avec des dommages négligeables pour tes poings ... "

Heu ... heu ... qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Sasuke retire ses doigts de ma main ... je viens de rêver ... baka !

- " Ah, mer ... merci Sasuke-kun , je vais essayer comme tu m'as dis ... "

Je frappe alors ce maudit tronc d'arbre ...

- " Eh bien tu vois c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça . "

En effet je retire mon poing et regarde la trace que j'ai faite, j'arbore mon plus beau sourire.

- " Merci Sasuke-kun ! "

- " Mais il y a encore du travail "

- " ... "

Ah ... ah ... ahahahahhah ... je me disais bien, il ne peut-être gentil trop longtemps !

oO ... m'accorderas tu ton attention ? Oo

Après ça, tout s'est déroulé très vite, il est parti s'entraîner plus loin dans la carrière, et moi après avoir fait deux séries de coups de poins je suis rentrée ... il n'était d'ailleurs plus là ... mais de toutes les façons il faut que j'arrête de rêver ...

- " Bonne journée Sakura ?? "

- " Moui , maman je vais me coucher, je suis crevée. "

-" Ah au fait , il y avait un mot pour toi dans la boite aux lettres, je l'ai mis sur ton lit ... "

- " Arigato ! "

Je monte dans ma chambre et je vois en effet le mot posé sur mon lit, et je m'empresse de le lire :

_Sakura-chan, rendez vous demain en bas du monument des hokages ... j'ai quelque chose à te dire ..._

_Naruto._


	4. Chapitre 3

Série: Naruto

Titre: Moi, Sakura...

Genre: romance, OOC, attention ( légers ) spoils

Couple: ... a venir mais ça sera hétéro

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent a Masashi Kishimoto ( T-T )

_Note :_ voilà le chapitre 3, le plus long pour l'instant alors profitez en ! mdr. C'est vrai que mes chapitres ne sont pas très long, désolée T-T mais quand j'écris j'ai une idée du début et de la fin bien précise donc blablater pour rallonger ... c'est pas trop mon style

Donc nouveau chapitre écrit le 20/12/04 dans le train ( eh oui encore !! )

_Réponse aux reviews : _

**Calliope la muse** : éh !!!! je suis une fille !!! une fille !!! èé

hum la pseudo déclaration a fait son effet en dirait :) tant mieux

la suite? la voilà merci pour ta review

**Cassandra** : kikoo!! bonne année a toi aussi et puis voilà un nouveau chapitre ( pour une fois je me suis dépêchée de le mettre ! )

**Dark-lee **: t'inquiète pas pour les fautes tout le monde en fait enfin surtout moi merci pour ta review

**Sakura007** : merci pour tes commentaires ça fait plaisir :)

Naruto ou Sasuke ? hum ma foi continue a lire et tu vas bientot le savoir ...

**Elwein **: génial ? ouaaah merci beaucoup !! heureuse que ça te plaise

Chapitre 3

_Sakura-chan, rendez vous demain en bas du monument des hokages ... j'ai quelque chose à te dire ..._

_Naruto._

Je relis le message de Naruto et le mets dans ma poche. Aujourd'hui j'ai laissé de côté ma robe rouge pour une tenue plus décontractée mais quand même stylée. J'ai donc un pantalon noir légèrement moulant et un top rouge. J'ai voulu mettre des gants pour cacher l'état de mes mains mais peine perdue ...

Je me demande quand même ce qu'il à a me dire, c'est vrai que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu je suis partie précipitamment ...

_- " Je ne comprends pas trop ton choix... mais tu sais je serai toujours là pour t'encourager même si "_

_- " Si quoi ??? "_

Me voici donc en face des portraits des hokages, grands et fiers ils semblent dominer le village ... _Suprématie ... _Pourtant l'un d'eux s'effrite ...

La nostalgie m'envahit ... Avant sa mort j'étais une fille insouciante ...

A peine plongé dans mes rêves un cri strident me ramène sur Terre ...

- " Sakuraaaa !!! "

Naruto cours vers moi en agitant ses bras au dessus de sa tête, il est .... en retard ... maudit Kakashi-senseï ...

- " Mais Naruto tu fais qu.. "

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir qu'il m'entraîne dans la fôret de Konoha, main dans la main ...

On cours, toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite ...

- " Naruto ... _pff_ ... _pff_ ... on va ou comme ça ... _pff_ ... ! "

- " Ne t'inquiète pas je te protègerai mais ... COURS ! "

Euh, je commence à être un tout petit peu inquiète ! J'entends du bruit derrière nous ... je jette un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule tout en essayant de suivre la tornade jaune ... _et là _... derrière ... dans un nuage de poussière ... toute la meute des chiens Inuzuka crocs dehors, Kiba en tête ...

_Gloups !_

- " Baka ! _pff _... Qu'est ce que tu as ... encore fait ! "

- " Mais rien ! "

- " T'es sur ... ?? "

- " ... . Ben ... j'ai juste dit a Kiba qu' Akamaru et lui se ressemblaient ... "

J'ai peur d'entendre la suite, cette course folle me fatigue ...

- " ... et je l' ai traité de ... bâtard ... "

Fatigue ?_ Épuise oui ! _Avant qu'il ne m'arrache encore plus le bras je lui montre un chemin sur la droite menant à la rivière.

- " Naruto ! Pars là ! _pff_ ... on traverse la rivière ! concentre ton chakkra ... _pff_ dans tes pieds ! "

- " Okay. "

On s'empresse de traverser l'étendue d'eau et je le pousse a grimpé dans un arbre.

- " Là dedans! "

- " Bonne idée Saku ... "

- " Chuuuuuut ! "

Kiba et sa meute viennent à peine d'arriver sur la berge, les chiens se mettent à renifler le sol et après deux minutes poussent des couinements.

- " Hum je vois, NARUTO je sais que tu m'entends ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ... et cache toi bien sur l'autre rive ! "

- " ... "

- " Il est pas aussi bête que ça finalement ... "

- " Baka ! "

Je regarde Kiba qui repart et descend de notre " cachette " tout en marmonnant.

L'eau est limpide ... les rayons du soleil apportent chaleur et lumière ... l'endroit redevient paisible ...

J'enlève mes bottines et plonge mes pieds dans l'eau froide ... _détente _...

Naruto s'est allongé sur l'herbe grasse a quelque pas ... les yeux fermés il semble apprécié autant que moi la sérénité qui se dégage de ces lieux ...

On reste là ... écoutant le bruit du vent s'engouffrant dans arbres, le clapotis de l'eau, le doux chant des oiseaux ...

Je rejoins Naruto et le regarde ... ses cheveux sont éparpillés à même le sol, son visage semble tout d'un coup plus grave ... moins enfantin ... à croire que le "baka de service" s'est éclipsé laissant place à un jeune homme plus mature ...

Doucement je m'allonge ...

- " Pourquoi voulais tu me voir ? "

Il ouvre les yeux , lentement, et murmure dans un souffle ...

- " J'avais besoin de te voir, seule ... "

Son air si sérieux me fait peur ! ( je ne suis pas habituée a voir Naruto version adulte ! ) L'ambiance me semble tout d'un coup beaucoup plus lourde ... et là pour briser cette étrange atmosphère je m'empare d'une brindille et m 'amuse a chatouiller son oreille.

- " Sa ... Sakura ... arrête ! "

Il est au bord du fou rire, je continue sans pitié ...

oO Rôles inversés ? Oo

... mon toucher se fait plus indécis ... " touchera ? touchera pas ?? "

- " Très bien ... tu l'as cherché ... Technique ancestrale de Konoha !!! Chatouille !! "

Il s'est jeté sur moi tel un fauve et fait courir ses mains dans le creux de mon cou, sous les bras et au niveau de mon ventre. Je rigole, je me débats, je me tords sous ses gestes experts ...

- " Ah!!ah ahahahahhahahah !! "

- " C'est ta punition. "

- " St ... St ... Stop ... J'arr ... peux plus ... respirer ... !! "

J'ai les larmes aux yeux, j'ai chaud. En bon tortionnaire il s'exécute et je reprends mon souffle petit à petit ... mes joues sont en feu et j'ai l'impression d'entendre encore les éclats de mon rire ...

Je ferme mes yeux ... il fait bon ... je suis bien ...

là ...

avec Naruto ...

ici et maintenant ...

un souffle ? ...

un ...

un ...

... baiser !


	5. Chapitre 4

Série: Naruto

Titre: Moi, Sakura...

Genre: romance, OOC, attention ( légers ) spoils

Couple: ... a venir mais ça sera hétéro

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent a Masashi Kishimoto ( T-T )

_Note : _bon je préviens tout de suite ce chapitre est mielleux a souhait ... d'ailleurs il n'était pas prévu au départ mais bon voilà je l'ai écrit le 26/12/04 dans mon lit douillet ( c'est peut-être la cause de tout ça ) . En tout cas je vous annonce que la fic va bientôt se terminer, il reste 3 chapitres et 1 épilogue ( enfin ça c'est la structure la plus logique dans ma tête ) . J'en profite aussi pour vous avertir qu'il y aura sûrement un petit sondage ( pas bien méchant je vous rassure ) pour voir ce qu'il faut que je travaille le plus dans mon écriture ... Bon aller on arrête le bla-bla et place a la suite !

_Réponse aux reviews : _

**sakura007 : **et voilà la suite ! moi le chic pour faire attendre la suite ? XD mdr vi j'adore je suis un tout petit peu sadique sur les bords ! merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**ln.lfz : **le bisous est mignon tant mieux c'est le rendu que je voulais! Merchi pour ta review !

**Dark-lee : **oh oh un lecteur fidèle !! :)en tout cas je vais te dire quelque chose ...moi non plus le couple Sakura/Naruto c'est pas mon préferé !! Je me demande alors pourquoi j'ai écrit cette fic mdr XD Merci pour ton petit mot !

**Cassandra : **kikoo oh la la la tu me flatte là ! T'arrive a " vivre " la scène c'est un beau compliment ! Merchiiii !

**Yannick : **Vi un baiser !! Personne ne s'y attendait ou quoi ? mdr merci pour te review

**Mars : **et oui Naruto et Sakura ! Voilà le couple est fait ! Merci de te review

**Cline chieuse : **merci pour tes commentaires c'est très gentil ! Moi de toutes les façons je préfère les chapitres pas trop long (c'est aussi une grosse excuse mdr XD)

**Kikai : **merci merci ! ravie de savoir qu'il y a encore des gens qui apprécient l'hétéro (même si moi aussi j'adore le yaoi), je poste donc la suite pour te faire plaisir ainsi qu'a tout le monde et pour info tu as l'honneur d'être ma 20ième review !!

Chapitre 4

_un ..._

_... baiser !_

Tout doucement j'ouvre les yeux et là je croise le regard malicieux de Naruto. Il me sourit ... et se penche encore vers moi ... m'embrasse à nouveau ...

Je le laisse faire c'est tellement agréable. J'enlace mes bras autour de son cou et le rapproche de moi ... j'ai besoin de la chaleur de quelqu'un ...

A bout de souffle on rompt notre baiser ... _mon premier baiser _...

Il se rallonge à côté de moi ... j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser, tout mon corps est brûlant et comme je rougis très facilement ...

Je n'ose pas le regarder ... gênée ...

_Le silence_ ... un ange passe ... est-ce ce qu'on appelle un moment inoubliable ... ??

Et là un rire se fait entendre. Naruto rigole, il se tient le front avec sa main et se cache ses yeux. J'ai une sueur froide et tout d'un coup la peur m'envahit ... _il regrette ?_

- " Na ... Naruto ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? "

J'ai du mal à parler, ma gorge est serrée ...

- " Ah ah hahaha !!! "

- " Naruto ! "

- " Ah ... gomen ... c'est juste que ... enfin ... je suis soulagé ... heureux ... "

Maintenant il me regarde, ses yeux sont humides ... mais il sourit ... Je découvre un autre Naruto et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne va pas s'arrêter de m'étonner ...

Je pose ma tête contre son épaule, il resserre son étreinte ... moi aussi ... je suis _heureuse_ ...

On est de retour au village, main dans la main ... Je me demande qu'elle va être la réaction des autres ? Même moi j'ai du mal a réaliser ... Tiens voilà justement la boutique que tient les parents d'Ino, elle est d'ailleurs en train d'arroser les plantes ...

- " Salut Ino ! Comment ça va ? "

Naruto a pris les devants, comme s'il avait senti mon appréhension ...

- " Tiens mais c'est le baka et grand front ! ... euh ... Sakura, vous ... vous faites quoi ... "

Elle reste " bloquée " sur nos mains. C'est à peine si elle arrive a articuler ...

- " ... ensembles ??? "

Je lance un clin d'œil a Naruto et m'approche d'Ino pour lui chuchoter " Notre guerre s'arrête là " et je reprends la marche ... entraînant mon petit ami ...

- " A demain Ino ! "

J'aperçois Shikamaru au loin, il va sûrement venir la voir ... s'il pouvait laisser au moins une fois ces " galères " de cotés et lui parler franchement ...

oO

- "Heu Ino ... tu es en train de noyer le pot de fleur !! "

- " Ah ! Shikamaru ! Écoute ça ! Tu ne vas jamais me croire !! "

Oo

Je repasse encore une fois mes doigts sur mes lèvres et repense a cette journée riche en émotions. Après avoir quitté Ino on a croisé pas mal de nos amis et leurs réactions on été plus ou moins mitigés ...

Lee a été égal a lui même ... en nous voyant il a tout de suite compris ... il s'est approché de Naruto et lui a dit très sérieusement : _" Si tu l'as fait pleurer, le lotus de Konoha s'abattra sur toi ... ! "_

Il est vraiment très gentil envers moi ... même s'il est toujours dans les extrêmes ...

La rencontre avec Jiraya ... mouvementée ... Naruto a dû le bâillonner pour qu'il arrête les sous-entendus ... entre les conseils des premières fois ... ( bien sur moi j'étais rouge ... comme une tomate ... ) et Kakashi qui essayait de lui donner un exemplaire de son livre " Come Come Paradise " (1) Bref ... situation embarrassante , tout ça bien sur en plein milieu du village ...

Juste avant d'arriver chez moi, on a croisé Hinata et Neiji. Depuis son match contre Naruto, Neiji est devenu plus sociable, il respecte plus sa cousine et ils ont même commencé à s'entraîner ensembles. Ca a été un peu dur pour Hinata ... elle n'a rien laissé transparaître mais je sais qu'elle aime beaucoup Naruto ... mais elle nous a seulement féliciter sous l'œil sceptique de son cousin ... je crois que pour lui le sentiment " amour " est encore une inconnue ...

Après ça, il m'a laissé sur mon palier ... avec un baiser dans le cou et un autre sur mes lèvres. C'est " d'après lui " sa manière de dire bonsoir ... et ... j'avoue que je vais y prendre goût ...

Demain c'est le retour des missions et des entraînements ... je me demande comment va réagir Sasuke, connaissant Ino il doit déjà être au courant depuis longtemps ... enfin la réponse semble évidente ... _Sasuke _... premier amour ... amour de jeunesse ... ça ne va sûrement pas être facile, mais je pense qu'un certain _Baka _va m'y aider ...

- " Sakura "

- " Oui papa ? "

- " Qu'est ce que t'as dans le cou ? "

- " Hein ? "

- " Tu t'es grattée ?? C'est tout rouge ... "

Gloups ! Je pose ma main sur ladite marque ... c'est là ou Naruto m'a embrassée ...

- "C'est rien papa, sûrement une piqûre d'insecte ... euh ... je monte me coucher ... bonne nuit ! "

Je n'attends pas la réponse et monte en courant dans ma chambre, là assis sur mon lit je me demande quand mon père va comprendre ... il est long à la détente pour certaines choses ...

- " SAKURA !!!!!!!! "

Youps, peut-être pas tant que ça ...

(1) oui oui Kakashi a bien plusieurs tomes sur lui on sait jamais XD


	6. Chapitre 5

Série: Naruto

Titre: Moi, Sakura...

Genre: romance, OOC, attention ( légers ) spoils

Couple: ... a venir mais ça sera hétéro

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent a Masashi Kishimoto ( T-T )

_Note : _et voilà la suite ... personnellement c'est le chapitre que je préfère et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai eu du mal a l'écrire ... j'avais ma trame principal mais après l'écrire a était beaucoup plus dur, mais bon c'est fait ;) Écrit le 31/12/03 et 01/01/05. Le chapitre suivant viendra un peu plus tard a cause de mes partiels T-T et aussi changement de rating de G a PG .

_Réponse aux reviews : _

**mayura09: **je te réponds que maintenant désolée ... j'avais déjà posté la suite du chapitre quand j'ai vu ta review ... toi aussi les fics hétéro te manque ? Ben te voilà servit avec la suite :)Merci pour tes commentaires.

**Kikai: **lol mais t'as tout a fait le droit de ne pas aimer le yaoi XD Il en faut pour chaque goûts c'est pour ça que j'ai fait cette fic, j'avais envie de faire un peu d'hétéro Merci encore pour ta review.

**Mimine:** youla !! un ménage a trois ?!? euh non, déjà les sentiments à deux c'est compliqué alors je vois mal décrire une fic avec un ménage à trois ! Mais bon au moins tout le monde serait content et il y aurait aussi pas mal de scénario possible ... mais non ... désolée c'est pas pour cette fic ;)Merchi pour ta review.

**Cline chieuse: **youhou on me donne des ordres maintenant XD la voilà la suite !Merci pour le petit mot.

**Cassandra:** kikoo toujours fidèle au poste Vi vi Naruto il est plus que content Pour le couple Ino et Shikamaru, désolée mais je ne ferais rien sur eux, la fic est bientôt finie et je me vois mal faire un autre couple, c'est juste sous entendu ... pour la piqûre d'insecte ... vu que j'habitais a la Réunion ( ou ya pleins de bestioles ) oui c'est la meilleure excuse ;) Merci de toujours laisser une review ça fait plaisir

Chapitre 5:

Voilà deux mois que Sakura et moi sommes ensembles. Depuis le jour de ma " déclaration " je suis sur un nuage ... je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je dirais ça ...

Le plus dur c'est durant les missions, par respect pour Sasuke et pour le bon accomplissement de notre travail, nous redevenons de simples amis ... ce n'est pas toujours facile j'ai souvent tendance a vouloir la surprotéger ... mais j'ai tord, Sakura s'est nettement améliorée dans les combats au corps à corps ...

Souvent il m'arrive d'avoir des doutes quant a ses sentiments envers Sasuke ... elle m'a avouée que c'était son premier amour et par expérience je sais que celui ci à une valeur symbolique importante ... Le mien je ne l'ai pas oublié, normal ... mon premier et dernier amour ... c'est _elle._

Je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir ... ce soir une petite soirée est organisée pour la promotion de Shikamaru en chuunin. Vu les évènements précédents on n'avait pas eu le temps de le féliciter tous ensembles ... bref ce soir c'est la fete !

J'ai mis pour l'occasion la tenue que Sakura préfère: un pantalon jean denim, une chemise bleu foncé et par dessus une veste en cuir noir. Un petit coup de gel pour discipliner mes cheveux et me voilà prêt !

La nuit s'annonce fraîche, déjà les lumières des maisons sont allumées et la plupart des familles sont a tables.

Comme toujours je suis en retard ... me connaissant Sakura a préfère y aller avec Ino ... une bonne excuse pour papoter des derniers nouvelles du village et passer des heures à s'habiller, se maquiller ... à faire des trucs de fille ...

Un fond sonore et des jeux de lumière m'arrache a mes réflexions, je pousse la porte et reçoit de plein fouet la puissance d'énormes enceintes! ... il y a du monde ... moi qui prenait Shikamaru pour un associable ...

J'essaye de me frayer un chemin, ça boit, ça fume, ça crie, ça danse ... wouaaah c'est excellent !!

J'aperçois Ino courir a l'autre bout de la salle, impossible de lui parler ... hum ça doit être elle qui organise cette fête vu son succès !

A droite du bar, un podium a été improvisé ... j'ai hâte de trouver Sakura pour aller y danser !! D'ailleurs en regardant de plus près, la piste est prise d'assaut par Kakashi-senseï et Iruka-senseï ... ils se démènent ! Un ragga se fait entendre et là je suis le spectateur de déhanchements endiablés. C'est la folie des senseïs !!

Hm, n'empêche ils dansent vraiment très ... hm ... proches ... hm ... même collés ...

_Euh ... _euh ... là je suis plus que gêné ... Kakashi a posé ses mains sur les hanches d'Iruka et il lui ... hrum ...impose un mouvement ... plus que suggestif ...

Je me retourne et m'éloigne du podium ... le visage écarlate ...

Le tromboscope se met en marche, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un film en noir et blanc et au ralenti ... J'ai du mal a marcher, j'ai l'impression que je vais rentrer dans tout le monde. Ca y est ! je viens de voir le visage de Sakura un peu plus loin ! J'essaye d'avancer le plus prudemment possible avec des "gomen gomen".

Et là ... je m'arrête ...

_Noir_

Sakura et Sasuke sont a quelque pas de moi ...

_Flash_

Sasuke rigole ...

_Noir_

Il rigole !?!

_Flash_

Elle sourit ...

_Noir_

éh !

_Flash_

Il se penche ver elle ...

_Noir_

Je cris ! Ils ne m'entendent pas ?

_Flash_

... plus près, encore plus près ...

_Noir_

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

_Flash_

... ils s'embrassent.

o

Incompréhension

Colère

Nausée

Jalousie

Questions

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

_POURQUOI !!_

o

Je cours vers la sortie. Je bouscule. Je cris ... aucun son ... on m'appelle ...

De l'air ... de l'air ... Tout s'embrouille dans ma tete ...

Cinq ... dix minutes ... je cours toujours ... je m'écroule par terre. J'ai de l'eau sur le visage ... je _pleurs _?

De rage et de désespoir je martèle le sol de coup de poing.

Je ne comprends pas ...

En fait si ... je ne dois pas oublier ... _son_ Sasuke, _son_ premier amour, _son_ besoin de chaleur ... pas de moi de _lui _...

Lentement je relève la tête, les larmes brouillent ma vue ... d'un revers de la main je les essuie, maintenant j'ai de la boue ... qu'importe !

Je me remets difficilement debout, faible et impuissant ... la tête vide. Je fais quelque pas et m'arrête regardant le village de Konoha. Sans m'en rendre compte je suis allé au point de vue au dessus du monument des Hokages ..._ ici il y a deux mois ..._

Ici tout est calme, l'image de mes deux amis s'embrassant ... de ma petite amie me trompant ... de mon ennemie triomphant ... cette image ... _elle reste là ... _devant moi.

" Saleté de larmes "

_" Naruto, je suis heureuse avec toi. "_

_" Je suis content pour vous d'eux "_

... menteurs ...

o

_- " Dis moi, pourquoi pleurs tu ? "_

- " On m'a fait mal ... "

_- " Ou ça ? "_

- " Au cœur ... "

_- " Au cœur ? et ... qui t'as fait mal ? "_

- " ... mon meilleur ami ... ma petite amie ... ma ... _famille_ ... "

- _" C'est bon, chuut ... calme toi ... endors toi ... "_

- " Seul, je suis à nouveau seul ... à nouveau ? non ... "

_- " Dors "_

- " Oui, dormir ... pour toujours ... seul ... "

o

Je titube et m'arrête ... j'ouvre mes bras ... mes ailes ...

Un courant d'air frais ... tout oublier ...

... un pas ...

... le vide ...

... un saut ...

_Noir_


	7. Chapitre 6

Série: Naruto

Titre: Moi, Sakura...

Genre: romance, OOC, attention ( légers ) spoils

Couple: ... a venir mais ça sera hétéro

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent a Masashi Kishimoto ( T-T )

_Note : _Enfin les partiels sont finis !! Donc aussitôt dit aussitôt fait voilà la suite tant attendue ( non ? T-T ) Écrite le 3/01/05 ... dans le train ...

Pour ceux qui sont accros ... je n'ai toujours pas écris la suite ... donc va falloir malheureusement attendre ... encore et encore ... enfin sûrement une petite semaine je pense que ce n'est pas trop demandé ; )

Bonne lecture !

_Réponse aux reviews : _10 reviews !! mon dieu vous allez me faire pleurer T-T

**ln.lfz: **Vi il était triste ce chapitre ... mais moi je l'adore : ) Donc comme tu peux le voir y a une suite ... elle est certes courte mais y en a une ... et oui je suis bien une de tes consœurs ... oté la Réunion ! mdr

**Cassandra: **eh n'abîme pas Sasuke et Sakura j'ai encore besoin d'eux moi !! et puis Naruto il est trop kawai quand il pleure ... XD merchi de ta review ; )

**Cline chieuse:** mdr un naruto crêpe hum hum moi je le mangerais bien XD bon alors comment il va s'en sortir ? Mais va t il s'en sortir au moins ? Vite vite voila la suite : )

**yaoi-no-ongaeshi**: chapitre fort en rebondissement, ne ? /me pense a Naruto rebondissant sur les rochers d'en bas ... hum ... oui c'est très représentatif bon merci pour la review je le dirais jamais assez ; )

**mayura09:** vi deux chapitres a la suite ... veinarde ... lol ... bon ben là y en a pas deux mais juste un ... bisous : )

**Sae:** rhoooo tu as lu tout d'une traite ... ça me fait très plaisir ce que dis : ) ça veut donc dire que c'est pas si indigeste que ça merci pour ta review ...

**Kikai:** merci merci de ta review /me rougit devant les commentaires c'est vraiment gentil voila the next chapitre : )

**Sakoni:** lol moi pas équilibrée ??? mais pourquoi T-T moi j'aime bien Sasuke ( Naruto aussi d'ailleurs ... ) un beau brun ténébreux sans aucun scrupule ... soupir ... enfin voilà la suite merci de ton petit commentaire : )

**Dark-lee: **oh tu es de nouveau là ! Tu m'as manqué T-T surtout ta petite phrase a la fin de tes review ça me fait toujours marrer XD Merci beaucoup pour tout ces compliments ; )

**bspo-kat: **merci pour ta review, donc là y a un nouveau chapitre donc ça continue ; )

Chapitre 6:

_BIP ... BIP ... BIP ..._

Le bruit du cardiogramme ... l'odeur ... les draps, les rideaux, les murs blancs ... les hôpitaux m'ont toujours mise mal a l'aise ... Mais là, devant le lit qu'occupe Naruto j'ai quasiment des nausées ...

L'infirmière m'a donné des calmant mais pourtant devant le visage blême de mon soleil je ne peux trouver le sommeil. Quelle contradiction ... lui qui aspirait à la vie, toujours de bonne humeur même pendant les périodes difficiles, voilà qu'aujourd'hui il est entre la vie et la mort ...

Le diagnostic est clair ... _coma ..._

Quatre lettres, seulement quatre lettres mais derrière elle une angoisse terrifiante. A quand son réveil ? 1 semaine ? 1 mois ? 1 an? des dizaines d'années ... ??

Tsunade-sama n'a que deux mots à la bouche ... patience et attente ...

Tout s'est passé si vite ...

Une main se voulant réconfortante se pose sur mon épaule ... _Neiji_ ... c'est grâce à lui qu'on a évité le pire ...

Des brides de notre conversation me revienne à l'esprit, mais sous le choc de voir Naruto dans ses bras ... inconscient ... défiguré par le sang ... je n'ai pas tout compris ...

- " Neiji-san ... tu pourrais ... me ... m'expliquer à nouveau ce qui s'est passé ... ?

- " Sakura-san tu devrais te reposer ... demain ... "

- " Non ... s'il te plait ... maintenant ... "

- " Si tu y tiens tellement ...

... C'était à la fête de Shikamaru, je suis arrivé assez en retard et au moment de rentrer dans la salle des fêtes j'ai été bousculé par quelqu'un ..."

- " C'était ... Naruto ... ? "

- " ... oui, instinctivement j'ai déclenché mon byakugan et ... il émanait de lui du désespoir ... "

- " ... "

- " J'ai été ... très surpris ... , _ce_ sentiment venant de lui ... j' ... j'ai donc décidé de le rattraper ... je l'ai appelé ... fort ... mais rien, aucune réaction ...

J'ai alors couru pendant un long moment ... j'ai même perdu sa trace ...malgré le byakugan ... mais j'ai réussi à le retrouver ... "

- " En haut du monument des Hokages ? "

- " hm ... oui il était au bord de la falaise ... mais contrairement a avant je ne ressentais plus rien de lui ... _le vide ..._ "

Je me suis approché et là je ... je l'ai vu ... tomber ... "

- " Il ... il l'a fait exp... ? "

- " Je ne sais pas ... je ne pense pas ... il a du avoir un malaise a ce moment et trébucher ... "

- " Con ... continue ... "

-" Ensuite tout est allé très vite ... j'ai sauté pour le rattraper et j'ai réussi a agrippé sa jambe ... mais sa tête a quand même toucher la falaise violemment ... je suis alors revenu chez Shikamaru en espérant trouver Tsunade-sama ... la suite tu l'as connais ... "

- " Heureusement elle a pu arrêter l'hémorragie "

- " Sakura-san, ... tu ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer ... pour le mettre dans cet état ?? "

- " N ... non ... excuse moi Neiji tu peux me laisser seule avec lui s'il te plait "

- " Bien sur ... aller ne t'inquiète pas, il va bientôt se réveiller, j'ai toujours une revanche a prendre avec lui ... "

Je souris mais le cœur n'y est pas ... je remonte doucement le drap sur Naruto et me rassois.

Mes nausées ne se sont pas calmées, je ne veux plus réfléchir, tout s'embrouille dans ma tête ...

o

_Je referme la porte derrière moi, Sakura est vraiment mal ... je ne pouvais pas lui dire ... Naruto pourquoi as tu délibérément sauter ... ?_

o

Une douce chaleur me caresse la joue, j'ouvre difficilement les yeux ... je me suis endormie ... sûrement les médicaments ...

Il fait déjà jour et les rideaux filtrent les rayons du soleil ... sur son visage aucun changement ... peut être moins pale ...

L'infirmière arrive et prends ses constantes ... me lançant un regard compatissant elle m'informe la visite de Tsunade-sama dans quelque minutes ...

o

_Son état est stable ... dorénavant tout dépend de lui, Sakura rentre chez toi, tu as mauvaise mine, je t'appellerais dès qu'il y a du nouveau ... "_

o

Ca fait déjà cinq jour que Naruto est à l'hôpital, je passe lui rendre visite tous les après midi ... me cachant la vérité ... à chaque fois ... Mais les visites sont limitées et je ne peux rester avec lui qu'une petite heure, on lui fait passer plusieurs examens ... Tsunade-sama m'a affirmé que son cerveau n'a subit aucun dommage ... L'attente devient de plus en plus longue et insoutenable ...

J'ai arrêté les missions pendant quelque temps ... Kakashi n'a pas fait d'objection, il est lui aussi très touché par l'état de son _baka d'élève _... Souvent lors des visites je suis avec Iruka, il accepte cette situation et essaye de garder son calme ...

Je passe donc mes journées chez moi ou sinon j'essaye de m'occuper en aidant la mère d'Ino à la boutique. Aujourd'hui c'est dimanche et je me prépare a aller à l'hôpital ... c'est devenu une habitude ... morbide ...

- " Sakura, il y a quelqu'un pour toi en bas ! "

- " Oui maman ! Je descends ! "

Je n'attends personne ... c'est bizarre ...

Je dévale les escaliers d'une traite pour me retrouver face a face _avec _...


	8. Chapitre 7

Série: Naruto

Titre: Moi, Sakura...

Genre: romance, OOC, attention ( légers ) spoils

Couple: ... a venir mais ça sera hétéro

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent a Masashi Kishimoto ( T-T )

_Note : _Bon à part m'excuser pour cette longue attente … je n'ai pas grand chose à rajouter … sauf que c'est le dernier chapitre … un épilogue devrait bientôt suivre ( enfin bientôt … ) voilà la suite donc … bonne lecture et encore merci a tous ceux qui me lisent et qui me laissent ou pas des reviews …

_Réponse aux reviews : _

**ln.lfz: **pourquoi arrêter le chapitre là ? tout simplement pour le suspense ;) nan nan je ne suis pas du tout sadique XD

**Yclipt:** merci pour ta review et voila la suite

**Cline chieuse:** désolée je ne n'ai pas mis la suite tout de suite ... en espérant qu'elle te plaise :)

**Yami Shino:** voilà le mystère se dévoile :)

**Mars: **lol mais ne va pas pleurer comme ça . en tout cas tu pose beaucoup de questions mdr ... et si la réponse n'était que : "parce que" ... ? ;)

**Kikai:** que de mots gentils merci beaucoup !

**Hotchpoth: **tu as tout résumé dans ta review, et oui c'était bien un chapitre avec rien de bien nouveau XD

**Cassandra: **et comme d'habitude merci de ta review :)

**Dark-lee: **vi tes commentaires sont toujours marrant ! voila la suite :)

**mayura09: **lol tu te mets des doutes toi même, alors c'est qui qui est là ? XD moi sadique ? sûrement XD

**Sakoni: **c'est quoi ces menaces? au secours ! mdr XD une happy end ou pas, ben ca tu le verras très bientôt :)

**bspo-kat: **merci pour ta review et pour le mystérieux visiteur, tu vas savoir qui il est ;)

**Sae: **mais pleure pas ! voila la suite , elle s'est fait attendre mais bon ... elle est là !

**Mydaya: **merci d'avoir laisser un ti commentaire sur mes 3 fan fictions, c'est très gentil ! Sinon oui moi aussi le moment ou Naruto saute je l'ai vraiment trouvé très beau! C'est mon chapitre chouchou d'ailleurs mdr XD En tout cas tu as été motivée pour lire tout d'une traite , même si les chapitres ne sont pas long faut le faire, donc je te remercie pour ca aussi :) kiss

Chapitre 7 

Je dévale les escaliers d'une traite pour me retrouver face a face _avec _...

_... Hinata ..._

- " Oh ! Hinata-chan ! Comment vas tu ? "

- " Bien. Sakura-chan je peux te parler ? "

Je la regarde un peu surprise, c'est la première fois qu'elle demande a me parler. Mais elle a peut être ...

- " Tu as des nouvelles de Naruto ? Tsunade-sama devait m'appeler s'il y avait du changement ... "

Son visage se crispa ...

- " Non, je suis allée le voir et il n'y a aucune amélioration. "

- " D'acc ... d'accord ... Tu monte on va dans ma cham ... "

- " Je préfère aller dehors. "

- " Euh ... très bien ... je mets mes chaussures et on peut y aller ... "

Dehors le ciel est gris, les rues sont néanmoins animées, aujourd'hui c'est jour de marché. Malgré l'ambiance bonne enfant, je ressens une certaine tension ... Hinata est bizarre ... elle marche devant moi sans un mot ... et moi je la suis sans savoir ou l'on va ...

Après 5 mn de marche, on arrive sur les hauteurs de Konoha ... au dessus du monument des Hokages ...

_C'est là où ..._

- " Hinata ... pourquoi ... "

_... d'après Neiji ..._

- "... tu m'emmène ... "

_... que Naruto est tombé._

- " ... ici ? "

- " ... "

- " Gomen, je rentre, ce lieu ... c'est trop douloureux ... "

- " Douloureux ! "

Je la regarde ... surprise ...

- " Douloureux ? Sakura tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? "

- " Je ... je ... "

- " Tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas un accident ! "

- " ... que ... "

- " Je vousai vu ! "

- " Hein ? "

- " Oui, toi et Sasuke à la fête, et tu l'as embrassé ... ! "

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge et les larmes me viennent aux yeux ...

- " ... tout ça devant Naruto ... "

Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? Devant Naruto ? Non c'est ... c'est pas possible ... c'est pas ça ... elle se trompe ...

Inconsciemment j'ai porté mes mains à ma bouche ... j'ai envie de vomir ...

- " Tu ... toi ... Naruto il t'aime plus que tout ... et ... tu l'as trompé avec son meilleur ami ... "

Elle ... elle ne peut pas comprendre ...

- " Pourquoi ... pourquoi lui avoir fait ça ... ? "

Je baisse la tête honteusement ... j'évite son regard accusateur, ... je ... je ne veux pas en entendre plus ... je ... je ... n'en peux plus ...

- " A cause de toi il a voulu mourir ... tout est de ta faute ! "

- " A ... ar ... arrête ... "

- " TA FAUTE ! "

_Oo_

Je cours ... les larmes aux yeux ... je cours ... les branches me fouettent les bras et les jambes ... je fuis ...

Épuisée, je m'effondre sur un banc pas très loin de chez moi ... je ramène mes genoux à ma poitrine ... et puis petit à petit le vide se fait, mes larmes s'espacent jusqu'a s'arrêter.

Quelques passants ... des voix s'élèvent ...

- " ... tu as entendu la dernière? Il parait que le gamin est à l'hôpital et qu'il est mal en point. "

_Elles ..._

- " D'après une des infirmières il est dans le coma et ce n'est pas sur qu'il s'en sorte. "

_... parlent de Naruto ?_

- " Cet enfant porte le diable en lui. Il est l'incarnation du mal ... avec lui rien de bon ne peut arriver ! "

- " Oui, il vaut mieux qu'il ... "

Paniquée je me bouche les oreilles ...

Stop ...

... _Stop !_

Les larmes sont revenues ... je vois les deux femmes qui s'éloignent en riant ...

Je ... je ne savais pas ... le village ... les gens ... pourquoi tant de rancœur envers Naruto ? alors que lui ... le village lui est plus cher que tout ...

_" Mon rêve est de devenir Hokage ! " _

Un violent mal de tête me lacère le crâne ... je rentre chez moi et m'éclipse dans ma chambre ... tombant lourdement sur mon lit ...

_Oo_

_Bip ... Bip ... Bip ..._

Toujours ce bruit incessant ... il fait sombre ...

_" Ta faute ! "_

Je regarde autour de moi ... un lit ... et une personne allongée ... Naruto ! Je me jette sur lui, m'accrochant désespérément à sa chemise de nuit ...

- " Naruto! Naruto ! Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas que tout ça arrive ...

- " Sakura ... "

Je me tourne vers son visage ... il ouvre tout doucement ses yeux ... ils sont rouges sang ...

- " Que ? "

- " Sakura ... que fais tu là ? Laisse moi seul, laisse moi ... tu t'es joué de moi ! "

- " Non ! Écoute moi ! "

Soudain Hinata est là ... me regardant ... fixement ...

_" Tout est de ta faute ! "_

Horrifiée je vois apparaître le visage des villageois de Konoha, ils ricanent ... les yeux rouges ne me regardent déjà plus ... seul reste ses mots ...

Les rires s'amplifient, les regards se font plus menaçant ... un byakugan me transperce de toute part ...

Je me réveille en sursaut ... le visage blême ... des sueurs froides et des frissons parcourent tout mon corps.

Vu l'obscurité de ma chambre j'en conclu que je me suis assoupie sans m'en rendre compte ... et mon rêve me revient en tête ... ces mots ... ces regards ...

Je me lève précipitamment et prends quelques affaires, les fourrant dans le premier sac venu ... de l'argent ... mes chaussures ...

Je regarde une dernière fois ... ma chambre ... le mot écris à la va vite ... et d'un bond je rejoins les ténèbres de la nuit ...


	9. Chapitre 8

Série: Naruto

Titre: Moi, Sakura...

Genre: romance, OOC, attention ( légers ) spoils

Couple: ... a venir mais ça sera hétéro

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent a Masashi Kishimoto ( T-T )

_Note : _hum hum, bon alors bonne nouvelle, c'est pas le dernier chapitre ... mais il ne saurait tarder ;) Voilà désolée pour l'attente d'un mois (soit l'attente que mon inspiration revienne XD) et bonne lecture !

_Réponse aux reviews : _

**Mydaya: **donc voilà des petites explications en plus, mais c'est vrai que je fais pas du pur explicite, je laisse le lecteur réfléchir un peu quand même :)

**ln.lfz: **:) heureuse que la réaction d'Hinata t'es déplu ! C'était le but XD Je fais peut être une Hinata un peu méchante mais faut la comprendre et comprendre Sakura aussi bref voila la suite :)

**Cassandra: **et oui Sakura fuis ... loin ... XD

**Sae:** merchi pour ta review et bonne lecture ;)

**Athenais: **pour les couples, bah, comme tu dis on verra a la fin :)

**Dark-lee: **merci merci merci :)

**Uchiwa Didie-chan: **j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop dur ...

**Sakoni: **lol oui je crois que beaucoup on était cassé XD C'était le but, un peu de suspense et de surprise, il en faut bien pour que le lecteur ne s'ennuie pas ! ;)

**Shikappeps: **merci d'avoir laissé une review et d'avoir lu mes pitis chapitres :)

**Cline chieuse: **rah trop de questions ... réponses dans le chapitre juste en dessous ;)

**yukigirl: **merci pour ta review et désolée pour le retard, toi qui voulais la suite vite ...

Chapitre 8

J'ouvre les yeux doucement et rabats aussitôt les couvertures sur mes épaules ... encore une journée qui s'annonce sans intérêt ... Depuis l'accident de Naruto, l'équipe 7 a été demis de toutes missions ... et donc me voilà à aider Tsunade-sama dans ses rangements de paperasse ...

Je commence à repartir dans mes rêves quand un grognement se fait entendre ...

Kso' je deviens comme Naruto ... un estomac sur patte ...

Je sors donc malgré moi de mon lit tout chaud et m'oriente vers la cuisine ... la maison est silencieuse ainsi qu'à l'extérieur ... seul le chant des oiseaux se fait entendre.

On m'a souvent demandé pourquoi ne pas vendre le domaine Uchiha et m'installer dans un appartement plus proche du centre de la ville ... En fait ce lieu me rappelle beaucoup de choses ... pas très joyeuse pour la plupart ... mais bon c'est mon chez moi ...

Je trempe un tartine dans mon chocolat chaud ... et repense aux derniers évènements ... à Naruto ... à Sakura ...

Sakura ... que j'ai embrassé après lui avoir révélé mes sentiments. Je sais que ce n'était pas honnête vu qu'elle sort avec Naruto mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ... En plus elle n'avait pas l'air d'être réticente ...

Mais depuis ce jour, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'évite ... enfin non ... _elle m'évite ... _Pourtant il faudra bien qu'on se parle pour tout remettre au point.

Hmmmphhhh ... j'ai du mal à me reconnaître quand même ... m'inquiéter comme ça pour une personne ... il y a un an ça aurait été impossible ... à croire que j'ai bien changé.

Je m'habille et sors de ma maison, d'un pas non chaland je passe devant la boite aux lettres et me dirige vers le bâtiment de l'Hokage. Tiens en y repensant je n'ai plus regarder le courrier depuis longtemps ... faudrait voir ça ce soir ...

o

" Sasuke, où sont ranger les rapports des dernières missions ? "

" Dernier tiroir de votre bureau, Tsunade-sama "

Raaah je vais devenir fou, trier, classer, ranger et re-trier, re-classer, re-ranger, j'en ai marre ...

" Tsunade-sama, je peux m'en aller ? J'aimerais passer voir Naruto-kun à l'hôpital. "

Un hochement de tête me répond et je sors de ce maudit bâtiment.

Je prends le chemin vers l'hôpital, sautant de toit en toit pour me dégourdir un peu les jambes ... et j'enjambe la fenêtre et me retrouve dans la chambre du malade.

" Ah ! Sasuke-sama ! T... Tu m'as fait peur ! "

Je regarde Hinata, depuis le début de son séjour à l'hôpital, elle reste presque toute la journée au chevet de Naruto ...

" Je n'aime pas les salles d'attente et les longs couloirs. "

" Oui je te comprends ... "

Un silence s'installe tandis que je m'approche du lit ... Naruto est toujours pale, il a une perfusion et aussi une aide respiratoire ...

_Baka_

" Des nouvelles ? "

" Heu ... euh non, il est toujours inconscient, mais son organisme est en bon état, Tsunade-sama me l'a confirmée.

" Hn ... , Sakura est passé le voir ? "

A ces mots elle se crispe ... et serre les draps blancs ...

" Non "

Elle se lève vers moi, un regard plein de reproche ... je ne comprends pas ...

" J'y vais. "

Je la laisse, disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée ... c'était bizarre, son attitude et d'ailleurs comment ça se fait que Sakura ne soit pas venue ?

Curieux, je décide d'aller a la demeure des Haruno ... à peine devant la porte, Ino apparaît devant moi. Elle me regarde et se retourne vers la mère de Sakura.

" Au revoir madame, à bientôt ! "

Elle referme la porte tout en gardant la tête baissée.

" Ino, Sakura est là ? "

Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, elle se jette dans mes bras ... en pleurs ...

" Sa ... Sasuke ... Sakura elle ... elle est partie ..."

" Quoi ? "

" Elle ... elle a laissé un mot à ses parents ... ce matin ... disant qu'elle partait ... voir une amie en dehors de Konoha ... "

" Mais elle ne m'a rien dit ! Ces amies sont toutes ici à Konoha ! Je ne comprends pas ... Je n'ai rien dit à ses parents mais ... j'ai peur Sasuke-kun ... elle n'allait pas bien ces temps-ci. "

Je reste paralysé ... elle aurait mentie ? Mais pourquoi ? "

" Ino, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, je m'occupe de tout ... "

Après quelques sanglots, elle se dégage et sèche ses larmes.

" Ok, je te fais confiance. "

Je lui souris et part de suite vers ma maison ... Si elle est partie ce hier ou ce matin, je devrais la retrouver dans les alentours ...

Mais c'est étrange, ça ne lui ressemble pas comme attitude ...

Je réfléchis à ce que m'a dit Ino ... une amie ? à part Temari de Suna je ne vois personne d'autre. Mais Sakura n'aime pas le désert, alors elle ne sera pas là bas c'est sur !

Réfléchis ! Une autre connaissance ... ? dernièrement ... qui ?

Idate Morino ! (1)

Mais oui ! Le Pays du Thé ! De toutes les façons à part ça je n'ai pas d'autres possibilités ...

Arrivé chez moi, j'attrape un sac et y fourre le strict necessaire, de la nourriture et des armes ... et une trousse de secours ... on ne sait jamais ...

Je ressors aussitôt et cours vers la sortie du village.

Kso', Kso'

_" Elle a laissé un mot à ses parents ... disant qu'elle partait "_

_" ... un mot ... "_

Je stop ma course ... j'ai un gros doute ... et je fais demi tour aussi vite que possible

5 mètres ... 2 mètres ...

J'y suis ! Et d'un coup je défonce d'un coup de poing ma boite aux lettres ...

_" ... un mot ... " _

_ " Sasuke ... je t'écris pour te dire que je pars de Konoha._

_Je n'en peux plus ... je souffre ... Hinata me l'a dit ... c'est entièrement de MA faute ... si Naruto a eu cet accident ..._

_Il nous a vu, ce soir là quand on s'est embrassé ... C'est a cause de ça ..._

_Je ... je l'ai trahis alors que lui m'aimait ... et maintenant il est dans le coma, à cause de moi ... Je ... je suis désolée Sasuke, j'ai l'impression que le monde s'écroule autour de moi, et ces gens qui parlent encore et encore ... ces voix elles sont là, me rappelant ma faute . _

_Je, je n'en peux plus ..._

_Toi ou Naruto, Naruto ou toi, c'est trop dur ... le choix ... je vous aime tous les deux ... Autant l'un que l'autre, mais si je reste je risque de vous faire du mal à tous les deux ... Parce que je ne peux pas choisir ... Alors je préfère partir._

_Je suis désolée._

_ Sakura. "_

o

o

o

o

(1) Personnage présent que dans l'anime de Naruto :)


	10. Epilogue

Série: Naruto

Titre: Moi, Sakura...

Genre: romance, OOC, attention ( légers ) spoils

Couple: ... a venir mais ça sera hétéro

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent a Masashi Kishimoto ( T-T )

_Note : _Voilà l'épilogue, même si par sa longueur et son contenu c'est plutôt un chapitre, mais vu qu'il y avait un prologue, fallait bien un épilogue ! XD

Cette note sera un peu plus longue, mais vu que c'est la fin de l'histoire ...

Quelques chiffres : Moi, Sakura ... fanfiction de 10 chapitres, 23 pages Word, commencée depuis le 29 Septembre 2004, première fic à chapitre, premier doute ...

Je remercie de tout coeur toutes les personnes qui m'ont lu, encouragé, critiqué ... merci beaucoup à tous !

Une seule question : _Quel est votre chapitre préféré ? _Si vous êtes motivés pour répondre, ça serait sympa et surtout très important pour moi.

Maintenant place au dernier acte, qui s'est écrit tout seul même si franchement je ne voulais pas l'écrire ... ce mot FIN ...

_Réponse aux reviews : _

**ln.lfz: **non non tu n'est pas chiante ! mdr merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews

**Sae: **eh béh c'est celui là le dernier ... merci pour tes encouragements

**DarkRaiku ou Kikai:** pour Sakura elle revient dans ce chapitre, et ben Sasuke et ses " Kso' " ben c'était tentant!

**repersente78: **la voila la suite !

**Cassandra: **merci pour toutes tes reviews !

**Dark-lee: **ben c'est Idate le premier a m'être venu a l'esprit mdr merci pour ta review

**Mydaya: **suspense fini ! histoire finie T-T

Epilogue

Je vis depuis quelques semaines dans ce village. A mon arrivée je suis directement allée voir Idate, il a été très surpris ...

Mais même en me voyant seule, il ne m'a pas posé de questions ...

Je me sens mieux ici, même si Konoha me manque beaucoup ainsi que mes amis, la situation était devenue trop difficile à vivre ... Maintenant je profite à nouveau des beaux jours.

Idate m'a proposé d'habiter chez lui, j'ai tout d'abord refusé ... mais il a insisté et puis avec le recul, j'ai accepté ... c'est vrai qu'avec mon départ précipité et le voyage en bateau, il ne me restait plus beaucoup d'argent ...

Pour le remercier je fait les tâches ménagères dans son appartement ... il ne comporte que trois pièces, mais comme Idate n'est pas vraiment un maniaque du rangement j'ai du boulot ...

C'est donc une nouvelle vie qui s'offre à moi, ici personne ne sait ce que j'ai fait, personne ne me juge ... le chef du village m'a tout de suite acceptée, je lui en serai toujours reconnaissante ... Il m'a proposé de rentrer dans une équipe de ninja mais j'ai poliment refusée ... je ne -veux plus devenir ninja ... j'ai trop de souvenir qui ressurgissent ... l'équipe 7 ... Naruto ... Sasuke ...

Et donc pour gagner de l'argent j'ai trouvé un petit emploi dans une épicerie. J'avoue que ce n'est pas un travail passionnant, mais pour l'instant ça me suffit, il me permet de vivre correctement.

Aujourd'hui on est vendredi ... dernier jour de travail... jour de marché ... Je sors de ma chambre et part regarder le garde manger ... qui est vide ... J'esquisse un sourire, Idate est vraiment un ventre ...

" Bonjour Sakura-chan"

" Ah Idate, bonjour ! Déjà levé ? "

" Hum oui, le chef du village veut me voir ce matin. "

" Il a réussit a t'arracher du lit ... il est vraiment exceptionnel ! "

" Hé ! Ca veut dire quoi ça ? "

Je lui tire la langue et cours vers la sortie en le voyant prendre une bouteille d'eau ... je n'ai pas envie de reprendre une douche ...

" J'y vais ! A ce soir ! "

Dehors il fait beau et l'air marin me donne l'impression de renaître. Alors que je commence à marcher un bruit se fait entendre ... Idate vient d'ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre et me fait des grands signes de la main ...

" Bonne journée Sakura! Et ne rentre pas trop tard ! "

Les personnes qui sont autour de moi se sont arrêtes de parler et posent successivement leur regard sur Idate et moi ...

Quel baka !

Je lui fais un signe de la main et continue mon chemin ... J'ai l'impression d'avoir un grand frère ... même si on ne se connait pas encore très bien, il prend soin de moi et reste toujours gentil ... bon il nous arrive de nous chamailler mais ça se termine toujours par de grands fou rires ... Un frère, j'en avais toujours rêvé mais mes parents eux n'ont jamais voulu d'un deuxième enfant ... Alors maintenant je suis très heureuse ...

J'arrive enfin devant l'épicerie où je travaille ... je retrousse mes manches et ouvre la porte d'entrée ... Au boulot !

o

17h ! Ca y est la journée est finie ! Je ne pensais pas que ce travail serait aussi fatiguant ... surtout qu'aujourd'hui on a déchargé les victuailles fraîchement débarquées ...

Maintenant comme tous les vendredis je me dirige vers la place du village ou se trouve différents étalages de fruits, légumes, de marchands de babioles et autres ...

Hum ... je commence à faire mon choix parmi les plus beaux étalages ... je ne sais pas trop encore qu'est ce que je vais faire pour ce soir ...

Le brouhaha de la foule, les cris des marchands vantant leur produit ... tout cela me fait un bien fou. Pour beaucoup de personne, cette ambiance peut paraître un peu stressante, mais pour moi c'est un aspect de ma nouvelle vie que j'apprécie particulièrement ...

Après quelques achats je rentre à l'appartement ... les rues sont assez sombres et même si je suis une ninja, je préfère ne pas trop m'attarder dans les rues ... surtout que depuis peu j'ai l'impression d'être espionnée ... ou alors c'est moi qui me fait des films ...

" C'est moi, je suis rentrée ! "

Seul le silence me répond ... je referme doucement la porte, dépose mes paquets et m'avance dans le salon ... normalement Idate m'accueille par un grand bonsoir et un certain empressement pour manger

" Idate tu es là ? "

J'entrouvre la porte de sa chambre et le voit allongé sur son lit ...

" Tout va bien ? "

" Ah, Sakura entre. "

Je reste un peu sceptique devant son attitude ...

" J'ai vu le chef du village ce matin ... et il m'a dit qu'il avait reçu un message de Konoha ... "

" De ... de Kono... ha ... ? "

" Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a convoqué ce matin. "

Sans m'en rendre compte je m'assois sur son lit ... abasourdi

" Depuis que tu es arrivée, je ne t'ai jamais posé de question. Je sais que certains moments de notre vie, on ne préfère pas en parler ... et rassure toi je ne te demanderai aucune explication ...

Le chef a reçu, il y a quelque temps, un message qui lui renseignait que tu étais considérée comme ninja déserteur. Je crois que tu commence à le connaître ... et pour les bonnes ententes entre village, il a dit que tu habitais ici. "

" Je ... je comprends ... "

" Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ! Le message était classé confidentiel ... seul l'Hokage et peut-être tes parents seront au courant ! "

"D'ac ... d'accord ... Mais pourquoi ... c'est toi qu'on a mis au courant ... "

"Le chef du village, a préféré que ça soit moi qui te mettes au courant, et aussi que je le sache ... vu que tu habite chez moi. "

" Ca ne te dérange pas ... "

" De quoi ? Que tu sois considérée comme déserteur ? "

Il se redresse et me sourit ...

" Tu oublies à qui tu t'adresse ! " (1)

" Merci ... "

" Il y avait un aussi un message pour toi si on te retrouvait ... "

Il me tend un petit parchemin ... que je prends ... malgré mes tremblements ...

Je le descelle

_" Sakura, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, et j'aimerais que tu revienne vite à Konoha ..._

_Naruto est enfin sorti du coma ! Il nous a fait peur pendant plusieurs semaines, mais ça y est tout est rentrer_

_dans l'ordre, l'Hokage me l'a confirmée. Hinata reste à son chevet et il a été averti de ton départ, il a été surpris_

_mais il n'a rien voulu dire. Je voulais te mettre au courant de cette bonne nouvelle ! J'espère que tu recevras_

_ce message ..._

_Ino. "_

" Sakura ! "

Je me jette en pleurs dans les bras d'Idate, c'est enfin fini ... _fini_ !

o

Je longe la mer ... la lune est pleine et semble rayonner autant que le soleil ... le bruit de l'eau se perdant sur les rochers, le vent frais ... Je me sens libre ...

J'ai quitté l'appartement juste après avoir lu le message d'Ino ... j'ai rassuré Idate, j'ai juste besoin d'avoir un moment de réflexion ... oui ... après cette nouvelle tout ne peux qu'aller pour le mieux ... je décompresse le long du rivage ... quand j'y pense ... Moi, Sakura ... ninja déserteur.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien je suis ici, à contempler la mer noire ... Mais depuis quelques minutes je me sens mal, encore cette sensation bizarre ...

Je regarde autour de moi ... rien ...

juste le vent ...

juste des feuilles ...

juste une ombre ...

les larmes me viennent aux yeux ...

Sasuke est là ...

je crois ... je crois que tout peux commencer ...

FIN

(1) Idate s'est enfui de Konoha étant jeune, c'est le petit frère d' Ibiki ...


	11. Annonce

Non ce n'est hélas pas la suite de Moi, Sakura … mais une annonce pour une de mes fics que j'écris actuellement. Donc j'y arrive : Vérité et conséquences et une fic basée sur l'univers de Saiyuki mais aussi de Naruto, en gros un joli cross-over. Comme la majorité de l'action va se passer dans le monde céleste de Saiyuki, j'ai préféré la mettre dans la section Saiyuki … et donc voilà un petit message pour vous prévenir que si vous aimez ces deux mangas j'ai une nouvelle fic là bas : ) Vous pouvez récuperer le lien via mon profil ...

En espérant vous voir bientôt , bisous à tous.

Recif


End file.
